


Allergic to You

by pony_express



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Q seems to be allergic to everything in nature. But nature includes Bond, doesn't it?[Written for a prompt challenge in second person.]





	Allergic to You

Achoo! Achoo!

Not that you’re counting, but that’s the seventh sneeze in a row. You’d venture to ask the source, your quartermaster, Q, but you think you already know.

“Sorry,” Q says, “someone sent me. . .” Q doesn’t finish the sentence for a sneeze is coming.

And you don’t need him to finish, you know what he was sent. You sent it.

“I’m allergic,” Q continues to explain.

Of course you are, you think rolling your eyes. Q is allergic to everything in nature. Dogs, cats, plants. . . You’re surprised he isn’t allergic to you.

“Actually,” begins Q, and then you realise you voice that opinion.

You try to laugh it off. “There’s nothing that you-”

“Yes, Bond,” Q says dryly, “You already said.”

“Well,” you begin, but you don’t really know how to end the sentence.

“You want to test the theory?” Q’s tone is exactly the same; dry and casual, and you’re not sure how to take it, or how to respond.

Q takes a step closer to you, and raises an eyebrow. Okay, so he is flirting.

“Okay,” you say, not really sure what you’re agreeing to exactly.

You then feel Q’s lips press lightly against your cheek. You can’t help but smile. And an idea begins to form in your mind.

You turn to face Q and press your lips against his firmly. He doesn’t seem to be surprised by your actions, and begins to kiss back.

He pulls back and pulls a face. You give a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m not sure. . .”

“What do you suggest, Quartermaster?” you ask with a little cheeky grin.

“Further testing,” Q smiles with a wink.


End file.
